(un)pending
by cacaolatte
Summary: Hari keempatbelas di bulan Maret, Nijimura memberi cokelat White Day kepada Akashi atas balasan dari cokelat Valentine yang tak pernah tersampaikan. — nijiaka; for white day (03/14/15) setting: Teiko!Arc


Nijimura menarik napas, molekul udara yang terus berenang-renang di paru-parunya benar-benar tak mengenal kata istirahat, malah bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dengan jantung yang memompa darah ekstra.

Tenang, ia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mata membuka dan menutup, bertahan dengan kelopaknya yang menyembunyikan batuan untuk sekian detik lamanya. Hingga Nijimura membuka kembali matanya.

Ah, berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskannya demi semata-mata untuk menenangkan diri?

Menghembuskan napas, Nijimura kemudian memantapkan diri.

Merah itu ada di hadapan, beberapa langkah baginya untuk menutup jarak.

"Akashi."

* * *

**(un)pending**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Note: For White Day (03/14/15)

* * *

Jangankan memecah keheningan di udara dengan silabel berasal dari kerongkongannya untuk melompat keluar, Nijimura saja mengalami kesulitan untuk mempertahankan tatapannya pada Akashi—yang bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan mahkota merah itu masih sibuk menghirup cairan bening kecokelatan yang tertampung pada wadahnya; cangkir keramik.

Akashi menjauhkan cekungan tersebut dari bibirnya, gemerincing bunyi dimana keramik bertemu dengan alas duduk gelas terdengar. Detik berikutnya Akashi menatap lurus Nijimura, ekspresi datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi," Ia yang memulai, jangan harap Nijimura akan, setidaknya dia tidak akan membuka konversasi dengan kegugupannya itu. "Apa yang kauperlukan dariku, Nijimura-_senpai_?"

Nijimura berdeham kecil, tangannya menyelusup ke balik punggung, seolah-olah mencari-cari dan merogoh sesuatu. Alat gerak yang sama kembali tertangkap oleh pandangan, mengayun di udara secepat ia menghilang pada mulanya. Akashi hampir tak dapat menangkap pergerakan spesifik mengenai kapan ia pergi dan datang.

Kotak kecil berwarna kecokelatan dengan pita berwarna merah, hampir semerah rambut Akashi kemudian didorong dengan ujung telunjuk, menggeser perlahan ke arah Akashi.

Akashi tak dapat menarik mata, hanya menaruh perhatian pada kotak misterius yang kini ditujukan padanya.

"Untukmu," Nijimura berdeham kecil (lagi), tidak memberi penjelasan lebih hingga kotak itu menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya di atas telapak tangan Akashi.

Perlahan, Akashi menarik tali yang bekerja pada simpulnya, awalnya menjadi kendur hingga mengundurkan diri seluruhnya. Kotak cokelat itu dibuka, Nijimura merasa makin gugup tiap detiknya.

Akashi menatap lurus apa yang ada di dalam, kemudian mengarahkan kembali pandang pada Nijimura yang berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. "Cokelat?"

"Itu," Nijimura lagi-lagi berpura-pura berdeham, meskipun usahanya sia-sia karena Akashi melihat semua yang berada di balik aksinya. "Untuk White Day." Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bahkan tanggal hari itu dan peringatannya tak melekat pada otak.

Dan memangnya ia memberikan cokelat pada sang kapten saat Valentine bulan lalu?

"Maksudku..." Tapi Nijimura tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara, ketika Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, tangan yang satu masih menahan kotak yang sama, dan yang lain menelusupkan bulir cokelat masuk ke dalam mulut Nijimura.

Nijimura terbelalak, krim cokelat yang lembut mengusap halus bibirnya, memaksanya untuk membuka dan Akashi melemparnya masuk, pelan tanpa gerakan tiba-tiba.

Butuh waktu bagi Nijimura untuk menggiling potongan manisan itu habis, sebelum lolos lewat kerongkongannya dan jatuh ke bagian perutnya. Akashi mengangkat alis. Nijimura balas menatapnya bingung.

"Aman untuk dimakan?" Nijimura tak menyangka reaksi Akashi akan seperti ini, bulir keringat meluncur dari keningnya.

"Akashi, jangan bercanda!" Nijimura menghela napas, lelah ketika adik kelasnya menganggap bahwa panggilannya hari ini untuk sesuatu yang _penting_ hanyalah candaan biasa. Akashi tak membalas apa-apa, meluncurkan salah satu di antara banyak bulir cokelat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk Akashi menggilas habis makanan tersebut, lebih lagi dengan lidahnya yang ikut mengambil peranan besar dalam merasakan apa yang menyusun lapisan-lapisan cokelat yang kini mengental di kawah mulutnya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya, Akashi yakin gestur itu hanyalah basa-basi untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan diri.

Toh ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Begitulah... masih bisa dimakan, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya demikian," Kini giliran Akashi yang menarik napas, sedikit lelah dengan percakapan mereka yang terus berputar tanpa ujung.

"Terima kasih, cokelatnya aneh."

"Oi, oi, Akashi, aku serius—"

"Ya, aku juga serius." Lagi-lagi Nijimura dipaksa untuk mengunyah sebulir cokelat lagi, membuatnya menggerutu dalam hati bagaimana ia dipaksa bungkam, bagaimana Akashi dengan tidak sopannya memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan bagaimana Akashi terlihat sangat coretatraktifcoret dengan ekspresi itu.

"Terima kasih atas cokelatnya. Tidak terlalu manis, seperti apa yang lebih kupilih."

Nijimura menyeringai, sebelum mencodongkan tubuhnya, tangan terulur ke depan untuk mencapai Akashi yang telah duduk dalam naungannya.

Jari telunjuk mencapai sudut bibir wakil kapten tim basket tersebut, mengusapnya perlahan sebelum jari yang sama menghampiri bibirnya sendiri; merasakan sisa cokelat yang ada.

.

.

Mungkin Akashi harus mulai berpikir lagi untuk diam-diam menyelundupkan sekotak cokelat yang disiapkannya bulan lalu untuk Nijimura—masih rapi duduk di kulkas kecil yang berada dalam kamarnya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Happy White Day untuk kita(?) semua! Jadi untuk Valentine kemaren saya ga sempat buat fic Valentine, jadi ide fanfic ini muncul begitu saja =))

Saya ngeship NijiAka juga, lupa darimana asalnya. Tapi semoga banyak NijiAka shipper yang baca ini, biar kita bisa fangirling-an bareng /plak. Dan untuk fic saya yang lalu dengan pair Mayuzumi x fem!Akashi, saya kaget ternyata responnya lebih banyak dari dugaan saya, secara pair itu agak coretcrackcoret, genderbend pula.

Oke, terima kasih untuk membaca. Dan seperti biasa, feedbacks ditunggu!

**[03.14.15] — White Day**


End file.
